Many electronic systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, include different devices. Examples of such devices include a host (e.g., a processor device), a memory device, and other integrated circuit (IC) device. The devices communicate with each other using signals (e.g., data signals and timing signals (e.g., strobe signals)). To improve accuracy in signals communicated between these devices, many conventional techniques are available for calibration of circuitry (e.g., receivers and transmitters) in these devices. In some conventional techniques, one device (e.g., a host) may perform all or a major portion of such calibration. Such conventional techniques may be burdensome on the device that performs the calibration.